Can't Fight This Feeling
by julietrose21
Summary: When Draco and Hermione both break up with their significant other they eventually turn to each other for comfort. Each chapter is based on a song. With a slight hint of Blaise/Ginny a little later. Please R
1. I Used To Love Her

**So this is just a Dramione story and each chapter is based on a different song, but the plot line is one...Do I make sense? No I think not.. I was writing another Fic called What Would Have Been but I didn't really like how well...pointless and boring it seemed...I just wasn't really into it. I really hope this one is better. AND THIS IS A POST-WAR **

**Here goes...**

**CHAPTER ONE: I USED TO LOVE HER (GUNS N' ROSES)**

It was just a normal day in the Slytherin common Room. Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch with Pansy Parkinson trying to steal kisses from him, Blaise Zabini seeming concentrated on something even though everyone knew he was just trying to avoid socialization and thinking of a certain red haired Gryffindor. Sure you may think, what's wrong with Pansy trying to kiss Draco? I mean, they are going out. Well, no. Pansy said that to a bunch of her friends and it spread. Draco didn't see the harm in it seeing as she was a respected witch family. Well she was. Truthfully, Draco didn't care about all that blood wish-wash. Now he would be lying if he said that he never did. Around the end of 5th year he noticed how muggle-borns weren't as different as he was. Especially a bushy haired Ms. Granger. This did not mean that he had to like Granger though. He still found her an insufferable know-it-all, which would be annoying if it were a pureblood too. But back to the point. Sure, Draco used to really like Pansy but that was just physical appeal. He knew that she wouldn't be a long term thing. She didn't know that he knew about her um..special rendezvous with...cough...cough...Gregory Goyle. Everyone out of Slytherin thought that Goyle and Malfoy were best mates, but not really. All the Slytherin's knew that Malfoy really hated Goyle for his said prattiness. Draco only considered Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott to be his best mates. He decided that tonight he would break it off with that sorry excuse of a girl Pansy. But until then he needed to get the girl off his lap and do his potions project.

**~DMHG~**

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Pansy, did you really think that I would actually _love_ you! You're an ugly little pig." Draco said while in the secret Slytherin 'party room' as it was called.

"How DARE you say that to me! I am the best thing that could have happened to a scum like you!" Pansy retaliated.

Draco lets out a aggravated chuckle, "The best thing? Hmm...that's what you said to Goyle too isn't it?"

Pansy looked astonished at the knowledge he knew. She couldn't let him still believe that even if it was the truth.

"Drakey! I would never cheat on you! What can I do to make you believe that?"

She inches closer to Draco but he quickly shoves her away.

"I was planning on breaking up with you even if you were faithful to me! You were just a toy and I don't need you anymore. We are graduating in a few months and I am going to need a stable life. And I don't want you in that."

"You can't deny the feelings we had for each other!" Pansy raised her voice.

"I'll admit sure I liked you when we were in sixth year but that was only for my Father's sake. So now that the bloody loser is out of the picture and my Mother isn't prejudiced there is no need for you. End of story."

At this Draco left the room and headed back to the common room. He felt unsure of what he was going to do next.

When he walked into the common room Blaise was sitting in his usual chair.

"So, Drake...How'd it go? She try to hex you?"

"Hah I wish. Would've given me an excuse to blow that disgusting little pig nose off her face. Hell, it'd be an improvement."

Blaise chuckled at this. He often enjoyed their Pansy bashing sessions. Sitting in the common room, a bottle of fire whiskey, and laughs. See this was the real Draco Malfoy. He just needed a friend. Slowly but surely after school, he would show this side a little more whether he wanted to or not.

**Ok, so it's not exactly like the song but oh well...in the song he kills the girl and that would just make this well...strange and unrealistic. So I hope you liked it :) I will be trying to upload every night. But of course this is a weekend so I'll be updating more than weekdays because I'm a tenth grader. The next chapter is Hermione breaking up with Ron. Sorry Romione fans...not that you are because you're reading a Dramione..soooo...If you are going to listen to this song I suggest you listen to the other Guns N' Roses songs first because this is NOT one of their best...So until then Arrivederci**


	2. Separate Ways

**Hello:) So here I am today. I've been watching Harry Potter all day today...well since I woke up at 12:00 then I had to practice driving for my permit and then dinner so I'm only on Goblet of Fire. I'm so glad that I have no school tomorrow! So to the story then:)**

**CHAPTER TWO: SEPARATE WAYS (JOURNEY)**

The Golden Trio sat inside the Gryffindor common room doing homework. Well more like homework for Hermione to be copied off by Ron. Ron and Hermione had been officially dating since the week after the war ended. They were compatible you could say. Everyone said that it was inevitable. But lately Hermione had begun to think that they were better off as friends. She was nervous that if she broke things off with him that he would give her the cold shoulder. She needed to talk to Ginny about it. Ginny had been really understanding when it came to Hermione and Ron's relationship, which Hermione was glad about. Besides, what kind of best mate would she be if she couldn't talk about her love life with her. And of course it was the same with Ginny and Harry until they broke up about a few weeks ago. They were still best friends though and Hermione hoped it could still be like that with her and Ron.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you?" Hermione said when saw Ginny walk into the common room from hanging out with the Ravenclaw girls. Hermione motions her head to the girls dorm.

"Sure, lets go to the common room" said Ginny.

Once they were alone in the common room Hermione started talking to Ginny.

"So, I've been thinking...and" before Hermione could continue Ginny interrupted.

"He won't mind. Sure he will always have feelings for you and you for him, but you two were clearly better as friends. Even now you two act as friends!" Hermione was astonished at how her best friend knew what she was about to say and was basically unphased by it.

"H-how did you know?" Hermione stuttered

"Please. I know you and I make it my business to dissect you bit by bit until you have nothing left to hide." Ginny said while winking..

"So how do I do it?"

"Well..."

"Hey mate, whats the deal with you and Hermione?" Harry said to Ron after her and Ginny had left the common room, probably to talk about Ron and Hermione.

"Why is everyone asking me that lately?" Ron answered harshly.

"Well, it just seems that you two have just stayed the same. I mean, when Ginny and I were dating we pretty much were known by everyone. But with you two it's only like you're best friends. There's nothing wrong with that, but I think that if you don't plan on taking the relationship anywhere you should just end it. I don't want her to be hurt and I don't think she will be if you end it now. She probably feels the same way you do."

Ron finally looked up from his assortment of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts to look at Harry.

"I know, I agree it was better as best friends and that's why we're acting like it still. But what if she gives me the cold shoulder."

"She won't do that. I probably shouldn't say this or speak for her, but she probably feels the same way."

Later that night Hermione bumped into Ron in the common room.

"We need to talk" They both said at the same time.

They laughed realizing that they both were about to say the same thing. Ron being the gentleman that he is let Hermione speak first.

"Ok...I don't know how else to say this but I think we should go back to how it used to be. I really hope that doesn't change anything. And by your tone, you were probably going to say the same thing..."

"I completely understand. And yes I was. I really hope we can still be best mates." Ron said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Ronald." Said Hermione while she gave him a hug.

Hermione and Ron were glad that they could be old pals again without all the pressure.

"You know I'll always be there, even if you want advice on girls like before...as long as it isn't that disgusting _Lav-Lav" _Hermione pretended to puke saying her name. Ron gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder for it as they headed back to the common room.

Ginny had clearly told Harry about what just happened as they both looked at us with Ginny breaking the silence, "Hey best friends" she said with a smile on her face.

Everything finally felt right again.

**I am rather pleased with this chapter. I absolutely LOVE Hermione's dress for the yule ball! Prom dress for me? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Anyways...fangirling! Remember to review and like and favorite and follow! :)**


	3. Ask The Lonely

**Ok, I'm sorry I know it's been a long time but in my defense I was studying for my SAT...I'm kinda like Hermione when I study. But here I am!**

**Ask the Lonely: Journey**

Now that Hermione had broken up with Ron she felt at ease. The same couldn't be said for Draco though, Pansy had started telling everyone that she broke up with him because he was cheating on her. Pshh...nobody would believe that slut anyways. But for those people who would believe caused Draco to have that chip on his shoulder. Now don't get him wrong, he still hated Pansy, but he couldn't have this reputation that she was giving him. He would fix this once and for all.

Hermione had had it! She will get vengeance on that Parkinson girl once and for all! If she thought she could get away with slipping Hermione a potion to make her lie about every answer to questions, she was dead wrong! For heaven sake, she said she wanted to snog Ron AND Harry senseless! They knew something was up but knew not to ask.

Hermione was wandering the dungeons looking for pig-nosed Parkinson when she overheard Malfoy talking to Zabini about the devil herself.

"I swear Zabini, I'll make that girl pay. You can either help me or not I don't give a crap." Malfoy slammed his hand against the wall.

"Look dude, I would love to help you, but her wrath is not worth it for me. I can see it in the headlines now, _Wrath of Parkinson kills two devilishly handsome men of 18, look for more on page 14." _Zabini gave his friend a playful punch on the arm before walking away.

Hermione decided she would confront him after their transfiguration class together. He could indeed be a useful asset for bringing down Parkinson. Sure he was still an arrogant git, but she would overlook that for now.

After transfiguration Hermione went to Malfoy's desk and gave him a glare as he was packing up his bag. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What did I have the pleasure in doing this time Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione handed him a piece of paper, "If you don't read it I swear to God I will hex you into oblivion."

At that, she walked away with her head held high with great expectations. What could the note behold. The only way Draco could find out was by opening it. He looked at her handwriting in fascination, it talked about his past "possession"

_Malfoy,_

_I overheard you earlier talking to Zabini._

_If you really meant what you said about Parkinson_

_then you'll want to hear what I have to say._

_Meet me in the library at 11 pm tonight_

_Give me your answer then._

_Granger_

_P.S. If you don't show, Parkinson will be the least of your worries._

Draco had to admit, he was intrigued.

**Ok I hope that was good. Please review and I'll let you pretend that I sent you some Bertie Botts from Honeydukes! I would greatly appreciate it! Please, boost my self esteem! Unfortunately I have none, unlike my darling Draco. 3**


	4. Runnin' With The Devil

**Hilo! So here I am with another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Runnin' With The Devil: Van Halen (David Lee Roth Years)**

Draco was waiting for the clock to say ten minutes before midnight to go to the library. He didn't want to seem too eager to work with Hermione, but he wanted-needed-her help. As much as she was a insufferable know-it-all, she could have a violent side, she had proven that in third year. Draco was only wearing an undershirt and...muggle jeans? If he would have known what Hermione's reaction would be he wouldn't have worn them. The clock said eight till midnight. He was two minutes late, but oh well. He speed walked to the library where he found a certain bookworm hovered in some huge book. What a surprise! Draco thought as he walked up to her. He apparently wasn't loud enough because when he said "Granger." in his husky voice she jumped and closed the book, giving herself a papercut in the process. Draco couldn't help but smirk at this. Once she regained her composure she began to speak.

"Ok, what's your answer?"

"What do I get out of this?" Draco sounded pleased with his answer.

Hermione let out a small huff of air before saying, "You get perfect revenge on Parkinson. I want the same thing and as much as I hate to say it, we should work together on this because you know her much better than I do."

Draco pondered this for a moment. There were plus sides to this. If he was caught doing whatever it was she had in mind he could just say she had hexed him into doing it. Then the cons were actually having to be partially civil to her. He had decided.

"Okay Granger. But if you start to mess things up I won't be afraid to say...repay you." He gave her a stern glare.

"Deal Malfoy, so did you have anything in mind?"

Draco scoffed, "Don't think I'll come up with all the ideas, Granger."

"I'll say the same to you Malfoy." She glared at him.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not throwing out ideas just because you told me too." Draco finally pulled up a chair and sat backwards in it.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy had agreed to help her with something. Granted, he did have a benefit from it so it wasn't a complete selfless act. Still!

"Ok, well I seem to be the expert of blackmail. I know all information that happens here at Hogwarts."

Hermione scoffed at this unbelievingly.

"Well, don't believe me? Then how could I know that just yesterday you broke up with Weasley?"

Hermione was a bit shocked, but word must have gotten out.

"Everyone knows that Malfoy."

Tsk, tsk, tsk...

"What?" Hermione glared at him.

"I know the real reason that you broke up with him."

Yes, Hermione did break up with him for a totally different reason, but he must have been bluffing. Nobody knew this!

"What, the fact that we were better as friends. Oh yes, that's pretty scandalous Malfoy."

He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk, "Two words Cormac Mclaggan."

Hermione blushed, "I have no clue what you're talking about Malfoy."

"I'm not saying you like him. In fact you think he has...quote, 'large nose hairs'. And you learned that how?"

Hermione was outraged! How could he possibly know how that had happened! Hermione had felt guilty for days. She had been forced into kissing Cormac Mclaggan! He had trapped her in the bathroom of the Hogwarts Express. She had the unpleasant surprise of walking in on him while he was clipping his nose hairs! And to make things worse, in a pact of confidentiality she had to kiss him! He said that she would keep quite about this or he would tell people about what was about to happen. Hermione hadn't understood what this meant, but she did when her lips were attacked by his. Indeed it had worked, she couldn't tell anyone because then he would say that Hermione had kissed him, and that would anger Ron. But how had Malfoy known this?

He must have seen the worried confusion etched on her face because he finally spoke.

"I saw the slag go into the bathroom and was waiting for him to leave so I could take a piss. Then I saw innocent little Granger about to walk in. Did she know that he was in there? So I had to know, and I may have eavesdropped. End of story."

Hermione looked outraged. "If you tell ANYBODY about this I will kill you!"

"You already broke up with Weasley, so why does it matter if he knows or not?"

"Because! He will never forgive me! And I do not need to explain myself to you!"

"What a friend he must be!" But hey, I did say I was a master of blackmail."

"Whatever ferret."

"A proud ferret" Malfoy smirked.

"Okay Malfoy, so what do you have planned?" Hermione returned his smirk.

Hermione was officially running with the devil himself.

**Cliff hanger! DuN dUn DuN! Okay so I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to write four chapters this weekend, but I probably wont because I am going to a wedding! I just love weddings!**


	5. We Can Work It Out

**Hello! So my goal of uploading four times..it kinda flew away..:/ Im sorry about that. I've had a rough weekend..not that it's an excuse. And to top it off I am supposed to be finding out this week if I got into the school I wanted to when I move. No pressure Julietta...Hah...well here's the promised story. I really hope this chapter is fun! I was going to go straight to the scene where they get back at Parkinson, but figured it would be better if I focused more on there planning before I do... Enjoy!**

**We Can Work It Out: The Beatles**

It was finally Saturday. Today would be the day that Draco and Hermione's plan would be put into action. They had been working together for about a week now. Of course to onlookers it seemed like the usual banters between them. They would meet secretly to discuss Pansy and when they actually saw eachother in the hallway Draco would sneer at Hermione and vice-versa. Though certain onlookers (Harry and Ron) found it strange that the daily sneers weren't followed by "Filthy mudblood" and "ferret". Of course, they thought a mere nothing about it. Even though it wasn't even half way through the year the students were drained. It must be the heard of, "teenager effect" that they had been hearing about from their parents when they were still attempting to laze in bed until 2 P.M. **(A/N me...)** Of course this teenager spell that had been here didn't effect Hermione and Draco. Noperdoodles it didn't! Because they had a great plan set out for tonight.

**~Flashback~**

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the empty corridor off the western wing thinking.

"We could always just slip her veritaserum in her pumpkin juice and ask embarrassing questions." Hermione desperately said.

"Well that solves your problem Granger, but what about mine? You want her to be embarrassed and I want her to be humiliatedly guilty."

"Those are basically the same thing...and_ humiliatedly_ isn't a word Malfoy." Hermione boasted.

Draco could have left but he needed her help on this. She could easily help herself on her own problem. But deep down inside Malfoy knew that she just wanted to see the horrified look on Parkinson's face when she found out that he and Hermione had worked together on this. And to the surprising fact that they hadn't killed eachother in the process. And gosh, how Draco would love to see that look too. That's what caused him to stay...that's what he told himself.

He was interrupted of his thoughts when a finger snapped in his face. He was startled and jumped.

Hermione tried to hide a giggle. "What are you laughing at Granger?" Malfoy snarled, trying to sound intimidating.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you were startled by a little snap of my fingers. What, did you start daydreaming about your precious little womenfolk currently looking for you?"

Hermione was surprised of Draco's answer, "I don't give a damn about them." It seemed Draco was surprised too.

Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Right, that's why you let them do that."

"Do what?" Draco asked trying to sound sincere.

"Oh please, you must notice atleast seven hands roaming your body wherever you go. And I mean _wherever."_

_"_I like to look at it as just a nice gesture of how smooth my skin in, thank you very much." Draco smirked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "So if one were to say, take a chance on you would you just tell them to keep massaging your shoulders and have them expect nothing in return?" Hermione said this sarcastically.

For some reason this seemed to strike a nerve on Draco. "I have no intension of letting things go anywhere with them. And not that it's any of your business, but the only reason they do that is for money."

Before Hermione could stop herself she gulped, "Like..prost.."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence Draco yelled out "No! Oh God, Granger! Ever heard of the term golddigger?"

Hermione blushed, "Ok, well sorry for asking. Now let's talk about Parkinson." Draco was glad for the change in subject. He did not want to tell Hermione his heart and soul at the very moment...or ever.

"Ok. So I talked to Blaise who gave me some information about the she-devil and Goyle go to every Saturday night."

Hermione was glad to see where this was going. "Go on Malfoy." Hermione urged him on.

"So every Saturday they seem to randomly disappear. Turns out they go through a secret passageway in the castle to some pub named The Bronze. They end up getting smashed by midnight and run along to the nearest hotel. Then come back after Sunday breakfast."

Hermione was baffled. "How have they not been caught!"

Draco smirked, "Us Slytherin's have our connections. But the point is. We could get proof of all that she does this Saturday and show it to McGonagall."

"Ah, straight for the headmistress. But what if she sees us there and how will we get the proof?" Hermione was genuinely curious.

"Hah! A spell Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age doesn't know!"

"Ah, so you finally admit it?" Hermione smirked.

"What? That you don't know a spell, yes I did." Draco replied smugly.

"No, that I was the smartest witch of our age."

"Umm..no! I was just going by the schools records which could have been easily falsified!" Though they both knew this wasn't true. Hermione is bloody brilliant.

"Hmm..ok Malfoy, what ever you say. Just get on with the spell."

"Sorry, what spell are you talking about Granger?"

The spell that you were talking about." Hermione knew where this was going.

"What's the name of it again?" That's where this was going.

"You're a prat Malfoy. You know damn well what I'm talking about!" This was one of the few times Hermione had cursed in her life. He was rubbing off on her. And this didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Ah,, so Granger's got a mouth on her."

"What's the bloody spell?!" Tsk Tsk...

Hermione was glaring daggers at him. He would let her win this one.

"Okay fine. It's actually based off of a muggle contraption called a video camera. It's pronounced, _Capio Vidivisum._ To take the moment. It sort of works like a pensieve, but to view the memories you just say _Resumo Eventus."_

They practiced it a few times before Hermione quickly mastered it, leaving Draco impressed. Hermione decided that it was time to go back to her common room. Only two days until Pansy Parkinson would be utterly embarrassed. Or _humiliatedly guilty_ as Draco would call it.

**Hello! So I hope you enjoyed it! I think this is the longest chapter I've written! I don't get how some people will write like 5k in one chapter and it'll be phenomenal and they'll be like oh it was just a quick one its horrible I know..and I'm ust like..uhh...I thought it was great..anyways...! Toodleoo! Is that how you spell it? Anyways! Remember to review and review and..hmm..let me think...review! Gracias!**


	6. Big Shot

**Hello! So I'm not sure how this looks because for some reason the text box that I write this in for the site has been banished through the vanishing cabinet. To where it went I may never know. Just kidding, It was just made smaller and I can't do bold or italics :'( so I am typing in Microsoft Word. I hope it looks okay. And I may even break my word count because this is one of my favorite songs! YAY!**

**Big Shot: Billy Joel**

It was finally Saturday night. Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room waiting for Pansy to leave. While Draco was sitting there "reading a book" he realized something. Every Saturday Pansy would say she was having a Girls Night out in Hogsmeade. How had he not seen that before? How could he believe that she was actually having said girls night? And on the other hand, what if his information was wrong? What if it really was a Girls Night and there was no Goyle? Hermione would be pissed! Either way he thought about it a headache threatened to invade his skull. Finally Pansy came waltzing out of her dorm in a slinky cocktail dress. Figures...But this time she didn't even bother to tell Draco she was leaving.

"And where are you going late this night?" Draco asked.

"Seeing as we are no longer dating I don't feel the need to tell you." Pansy walked out at that.

It wasn't as if Draco cared, because he already knew. He was just curious if Pansy would tell him the truth. About ten minutes later he met up with Hermione in the hallway right by the bathroom claimed by Moaning Myrtle. Draco couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She was wearing skin tight jeggings that hugged her in all the right ways, a form fitting dark green tank top with a sheer black shawl. She had also made her hair so it was a silky straight. It was too late before he realized that he was staring at her.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Hermione teased, but then she realized that maybe he wasn't looking at her in a good way. But she was quickly disproved of that theory.

"I'll admit Granger, I didn't think you would be able to pull off the sexy look...but...I was very, very wrong. You should dress like this more often."

Hermione was taken aback by this. Did Draco really just call her sexy?

"Can't take a compliment?" Draco didn't seem effected at all.

Hermione stuttered, "W-well umm...thanks?"

Draco chuckled at this, "Do I make you nervous Hermione?" This left Hermione speechless. Did he really just call her Hermione? Sure he proved to be tolerable over the last week, but was he first name tolerable? Or even more important was it socially correct to be Hermione or Draco? She was over thinking this. He was just trying to work her nerve.

"Let's go, shall we." Hermione finally spoke.

"Probably a good idea. We don't want Pansy slipping between our fingers." They slipped through a statue in Hogwarts and ended up in the streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione made a mental note to ask Harry about this once everything was out. He did have the marauders map and all, did he know about this? They finally reached the pub Bronze. They entered cautiously. Hermione wasn't familiar with this kind of setting at all. Sweaty bodies moving all over the premise and the stench of alcohol to go with it. Draco looked around for grimy pub. By the twos close proximity it would be safe to presume things.

"Do they have no decency?!" Hermione hissed at Draco.

Draco chuckled, "Oh please, I know you want to be in the same position as them." Oh, if looks could kill...Hermione had no clue how much that glare affected him. She let the subject go away.

"So, now what?" Hermione still wasn't quite sure how they were to go about this.

"We just go over there, hope they don't notice us, say the spell, and walk away unharmed. Simple." Draco said it as if it was obvious.

"Okay." Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and guided them towards the corner of the pub. The closer they got they saw that Goyle still had one hand planted on the expensive bottle of Dom Perignon. They were clearly piss drunk by the way they could barely stand up. Draco would make sure to get rid of all the Slytherin secret hangover potions. As Hermione was about to do the spell they break apart. Hermione and Draco ran into the crowd so they wouldn't be spotted. But they weren't the only ones shocked. Goyle was indeed shocked too. Actually, the whole pub would be shocked in a minute... Soon enough Pansy was making a drunk fool of herself. She always was a funny drunk Draco thought. Mid-song Pansy grabs the microphone from the singer and silences the band. Knowing this was the right moment Hermione did the spell and was officially getting revenge on her childhood nemesis.

"This is a song dedicated to my darling Theo!" Pansy slurs, she can't even get the dudes name right. And how do you get Goyle mixed up with Nott! And yes, Pansy was indeed about to sing drunkenly in front of hundreds of people. She sang the lyrics to some romantic and slightly inappropriate wizard song. Wait...did I say sang? Sorry I meant stumbled the words to. By now Goyle was knocked out on the couch next to the previously occupied corner. The people pretended to be impressed with her performance. She seriously should have gone home, or just not of gone at all. And soon enough she was in a laughing fit over some guy trying to stick a spoon on his own nose. Hermione and Draco had all the evidence they needed. They left undetected.

"That was a brilliant plan if I may say so myself." Draco said as they walked out the door.

"Indeed it was my friend, indeed it was." Hermione realized what she said right after she said it.

"Ah, so we're finally friends? So when did this happen? Not that I would particularly mind having a friend like you." Draco said while looking at her strangely. Hermione had wondered where this was headed after they were done. She figured that they would just part ways and go back to insulting each other. Though she would never admit it to anybody, she had actually taken a liking to this certain blonde haired boy. He wasn't the intimidating taking your lunch money bully that he seemed to be. He also enjoyed good literature and she could actually hold a strong intelligent conversation with him. She didn't have to dumb things down to him like he did with all of her other friends. Not that she didn't like her other friends, it was just nice to have an equal around. Wait did she just say he was her equal. Weirder things have happened. It was then that she realized that he was actually expecting an answer.

"Well, I don't think that you are quite the tough guy that you think you are."

"Oh really, so if I stopped right here and pointed my wand at you, you wouldn't be afraid at all?"

"Not at all really. And you're probably not even as strong as you say you are." At this Draco picked Hermione up by the waist and then carried her bridal style toward the nearest bench across the road.

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" Hermione yelled although she was also giggling.

"Come on, say it! What am I?" Draco needed his daily ego booster.

"Fine you are strong." Hermione said with a fake pouty face.

"And..."

"You aren't going to stop until I say exactly what you want to hear are you?"

"Nope." Draco smiled. Actually smiled, not smirked. And it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Ok. Draco, you are so strong, tough, and handsome. I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione looked directly into his eyes while she said it and could swear she saw some sort of sparkle in those beautiful grey swirls. They stared at eachother for ten seconds before Draco broke the silence.

"You may want to add that I am also very persuasive." Hermione finally stood on her own two feet and smirked at him. Well the best Gryffindor smirk she could give. He could fix that.

"Yes Draco, that is a nice quality."

She smiled "Ah, why thank you Hermione."

"First name terms?"

"You started it."

"You know you aren't that bad Draco."

"You know what else isn't that bad that I may do?"

At that moment Draco's hand went to Hermione's cheek and the other at her waist.

Once his lips were mere inches from hers he said, "I'm also good at being gentlemanly. So I will ask, may I have the privilege of kissing you?"

"Yes, since you asked so kindly."

It was then that the sparks flew. Draco's lips were brushing against Hermione's. Hermione put her hands around his neck to pull him closer. They stayed like that for a good thirty seconds before pulling apart.

"Now, you started that...Not that I didn't enjoy it. But why?" Hermione suddenly asked Draco.

"Because you are beautiful. Not just in your appearance, but also your knowledge. You're brilliant!"

"You spent the last seven years of my life trying to make me think the exact opposite. Why change your mind now?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I came over my prejudices and finally had the common sense to realize that you were no different. And I want you to know that I have liked you for a few weeks now."

"Is that why you broke it off with Pansy?"

"Well, once I saw you had the decency to break up with ginger there I realized that I should get rid of the things that bring me down just like you did." There's that smirk again.

"Ron wasn't bringing me down. He was just well...being a friend."

"Ah the friendzone." Draco chuckled.

"Yes, as you call we 'friendzoned' eachother."

"Okay, so since we haven't done that...maybe we could..you know...go on a date some time?" Draco looked generally worried that Hermione would say no.

"Sure. I'd like that Draco." Draco gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips. His grin evident.

"Ok great! I will tell you the details tomorrow. I need to get my beauty rest."

Hermione laughed, "Beauty rest huh? Mostly that's what girls do."

"But the only girl here is already beautiful and could never get better than she already is."

"That wasn't corny at all." Hermione gave him a nudge as they started walking back to where the secret passage was.

"Please, Malfoy's are never corny. If anything we are unique and witty."

"Oh, that you are."

It was only a few minutes when Draco bid her adieu. Hermione lay in bed happily wondering how things could change between them so quickly. She liked the new Draco. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned for them.

** Ok I really want your feedback on this one. I don't really feel secure with my romance writing abilities. If you know how I could improve it then please tell me. Besides that I am pretty happy. I've been in a sappy mood for a few days and listening to REO Speedwagon. I wrote a Dramione poem for my English professor! She had us write a 14 line poem and I think I'm going to post it onto FF. So you should go on my profile and check it out...it's titled Don't Leave. ADIEU!**


	7. Hard Days Night

**Hey so I'm so sorry it's been like over a month! I had severe writers block then I just was lazy! I'm sooo sorry! So here's an update!**

**Hard Days Night: The Beatles**

The night had been perfect Draco had thought. He finally got revenge on Parkinson and had gotten Granger to be his girlfriend. It may have seemed odd to anybody else but it was true. Draco was smitten with Hermione Granger, muggle-born extraordinaire. There was only one way that this day could get even better and that was about to come true. He was eating breakfast with his best mate Blaise secretly eyeing Hermione across the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco had decided to meet up after breakfast in front of Dumbledore's office. Everyone still knew it as Dumbedore's office even though it was technically McGonagall's now, but she didn't care in the slightest and was touched by the student body missing the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. Honestly it made Draco a little uneasy to go into his office. He always tried to put himself at ease by telling himself that he was forced. But Dumbledore's words to him, "Come over to the right side Draco, you're not a killer." Those words haunted him even though he hadn't actually killed Dumbledore. He realized he let his thoughts go too far. Quickly snapping out of it, he realized half of the students had filed out. He quickly raced up to the statue that led to Dumbledore's office. Hermione was standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I kinda zoned off at breakfast and...yeah." Draco explained.

"Wow since when does the ever great Draco Malfoy explain himself?" Hermione chuckled. A large part of her wanted him to actually say it was her...her who made him feel this way. And that he did.

"Well my dear." Draco said grabbing her waist before continuing, "I was under the impression that you would probably hex me if I came late without a reason and I care for you too much to get yourself in detention."

Wow.

Hermione blushed a little before replying. "Aww, how sweet of you."

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Headmistress McGonagall staring at them with wide eyes.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I see you two have gotten over your hatred for one another?" McGonagall asked.

Draco chucked, "Yes professor, Hermione and I have gotten over our hate for eachother."

Draco finally removed is arm from Hermione's waist.

"As good as that is, please refrain from PDA in the hallways from now on."

Wait...did McGonagall just wink? Oh God she did!

"With what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked McGonagall getting to the point. Then a point hit Hermione. They would get in trouble too for being there! How could she have not thought of this earlier?!

Draco started to speak, "Well we have been suspicious-"

He was cut off by Hermione, "I thought we agreed I would talk so you don't screw things up. Well professor, we have been getting these suspicious notes from an anonymous person and then last night my wand went missing and I assumed it was that person who was sending the notes. And when I found it on my bedside table this morning there was a video playing out of it. And I found it quite concerning."

Hermione knew it sounded like a load of crap but it was too late now.

Luckily Draco had backed her up, "Ok, I should have come out with it earlier but I was afraid of what would happen. It was Goyle who took it. Hermione, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I accept whatever punishment there is for withholding this information."

McGonagall looked shocked at this information, but nothing compared to the look of anger on Hermione's face. Malfoy knew this anger was fake just to cover this up. He had realized their one fatal hole in the plan when she had interrupted him with that total bull story.

"HOW DARE YOU HIDE THAT INFORMATION FROM ME YOU FOUL LOATHESOME EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!"

He knew what was coming next...and man it hurt. POW! Hermione's fist swiftly collided with his face. But then he also realized why she did it. She knew that he would get detention. She wanted to be in detention with him! He couldn't help the smirk on his face. McGonagall was flabbergasted.

"Both of you will receive detention for one week in the library from 8:00 till 9:00 PM! I am very disappointed in the both of you!"

Hermione mumbled her apologies while Draco stayed silent.

"Now, Ms. Granger, what was the video that was on your wand?"

Hermione thought quickly, "It was of Pansy Parkinson. I have no clue how to replay it though."

McGonagall motioned for Hermione to give her her wand. Hermione did so willingly and McGonagall had muttered a spell under her breath. the video her and Draco had taken was displayed across the nearest wall like a projector. The look on McGonagall's face was priceless when she saw the video. She ended up giving Pansy and Goyle three months in detention.

Right when they were about to leave to go to their classes, McGonagall whispered to Hermione, "I know it was you who took the video, but given the circumstances of what they have done to you I am wiling to let it slide as long as it never happens again."

Hermione blushed and agreed. Once they were out of McGonagall's earshot Hermione started talking again.

"So Draco. What is it that you have planned?"

A mischevious grin was placed upon his face which made Hermione slightly worry.

"No need to worry. Just meet me at the statue in front of the west gate at 9:00 tonight."

With that he gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss before leaving her speechless to head to Potions class.

**Okay I know it's short but I promise to get better about this! Please review! It encourages me to write more! Thank you! **


End file.
